All I want is you
by Gisella
Summary: Las mañanas son sagradas para Remus y Lily, pero hoy tienen mucho para decirse. Los muros de la biblioteca no son a prueba de chismes, y Lily siempre encuentra la manera de encontrar los verdaderos sentimientos de su amigo y hacerlo sentir único. Shot.


**All I want is you.**

Las mañanas son, desde siempre, una rutina de lo más placentera para Remus. Aleja las cortinas en su costado, y deja que la luz del sol entre por la ventana, acurrucándose con él entre las sábanas y calentándole las piernas los últimos minutos que disfruta en la cama.

Se levanta y camina, perezoso y con una torpeza tan etérea que se confunde con galanura, como siempre, hasta el baño. Pijama roído, a rayas, naturalmente. Es el que tiene desde que recuerda, que con el desgaste se ha vuelto blanco deslucido y celeste empañado, pero de alguna forma, así es como tiene más encanto. Lleva todos los botones cerrados cuando se va a dormir, para levantarse con los dos del tope desabrochados. No le molesta. Sabe que ninguna de las personas que le ven en pijama se preguntan en secreto de donde ha sacado aquellas cicatrices, de un color rosa más vivaz con cada Luna Nueva.

Sale del tocador con el cepillo de dientes en la mano, todavía humedecido. Su pelo no esta peinado especialmente de ese modo casual ni mojado a propósito, pero tiene una ligera humedad porque se ha pasado las manos inconcientemente cuando bostezó. Siempre lo hace. Da una mirada a las camas, procurando que ninguno se haya levantado, y lo hace por costumbre. Podría contar con las manos los días en que sorprendió a James despierto estudiando para una prueba; pero tratándose de las veces que Sirius ha vuelto de mañana, con James a cuestas y olor fuerte a alcohol en la jaqueta de cuero, podría llegar a necesitar también los dedos de los pies. Nunca ha descubierto a Peter fuera de la cama temprano, aquello sí que lo recordaría.

Rezagado, se cambia con la lentitud golosa que se permite cada mañana. Relame el sabor del dentífrico muggle que se acostumbró desde niño, y arma su mochila con los libros que piensa usar aquel día. Si el tiempo es favorable y promete, suele llevar aquellos poemas que le gustan a su compañera de clases. Todavía tienen rastros de musgo en la portada, flores entre las hojas añejas y el aroma del shampoo de Lily entre los bordes.

El uniforme que siempre le queda un poco suelto de cada lado, lo hace ver más alto de lo que es ya de por sí, pero parece justo para él. Bosteza suavemente y frota sus ojos por lo que, espera, será la última vez.

No se ve de nuevo al espejo. Cierra la puerta con delicadeza que no hace falta, porque no despertaría a nadie aunque trajera a toda la sección de vociferadores del correo mágico. Pero es en ese momento, cuando sale, en el que el olor a tostadas y a pan recién horneado reina en todo Hogwarts y se escabulle en la habitación de los chicos de Gryffindor. Cuando el sol sale del horizonte, y se deja ver entre las colinas.  
Dumbledore ha explicado que no usan ningún encantamiento para aquello, del tipo que intentara dilatar hasta media mañana el aroma de las cocinas de los Elfos, en respuesta a cuando Sirius le preguntó en quinto si lo hacían para levantar a los alumnos holgazanes, porque _entra un hambre de mil demonios, hasta un día desperté mordisqueando una almohada._

Remus sabe la verdad.

Todas las mañanas, hay alguien que hace casi lo mismo que él, con breves excepciones: una ducha tibia, peinarse, y encontrar su ropa entre todas las de las chicas de su cuarto; _Son peores que James en cuanto a espacio personal se refiere. No podrías perder de vista algo por un segundo, que aparece sepultado entre ropas y maquillaje, si es que tienes la invaluable suerte de volver a encontrarlo_.  
Lily no se maquilla, pero se da una ducha para evitar la cara de recién levantada. Remus ha tratado de hacer lo mismo, pero ella misma le ha dicho que parase, que no era necesario hacerlo de alguna manera especial. Es más natural de él tener ese porte cansino, que mantiene durante el día.

- Además, pareces más manso cuando tienes sueño.

No ha vuelto a hacerlo, más que cuando lo sintiera agradable para sí mismo. Sabe que es por ella que ha dejado de pretenderlo, pero no sabe realmente por qué. Se siente raro cuando Lily le dice aquellas cosas. Se siente querido.

Es culpa de ella que todos los alumnos de Gryffindor despierten con hambre.

Insiste, desde que descubrió a Remus hacerlo solo, en la sala común, en desayunar con él. Bajan a la espera de encontrarse con el otro, y si no lo encuentran puede que se queden ojeando el ejemplar de El Profeta o recogiendo los objetos dejados de los alumnos despistados de Primer año.

Nunca han esperado más de 5 minutos, aunque Lily en una ocasión ha escuchado a Sirius borracho encontrarse en las escaleras con Remus, lo que le hizo retrasar unos 10 minutos más. -Una conversación llena de "_Oye, Lunático. Sabes que te quiero ¿cierto, empollón?_", "_Tú y estos dos dormilones aguafiestas del cuarto son la mejor jodida familia del mundo_", y para la confirmación definitiva de que aquella voz arrastrando las palabras era Sirius; "_Te ves sexy por las mañanas, Lupin. ¿Yo dejo a las chicas y tu aprovechas_?" -  
Pero nunca se ha atrevido a decirle a Remus que lo ha escuchado. Ni tampoco reveló que esa es la razón por la cual ha dejado de llamarle "Black" escuetamente, y ha pasado a un "Sirius" cada vez que le saluda, como si supiera algo detrás de su nombre, más allá de esa apariencia del Sirius Black rebelde, conquistador y bromista. Lily ha sido testigo del Black sincero, aunque no lo pretendiera. Y no pudo evitar desde que le vio abrazarse a Remus con fuerza y decirle "_Eres mi jodido hermano, Lunático_" que las palabras y bromas dirigidas a él sean salidas de su boca con compañerismo y un sentimiento muy, muy cercano al cariño.

- No te quieras hacer la graciosa, pelirroja. Todos sabemos que eres una come libros, aunque lo neguemos porque le gustas a James.

Tan solo, cercano.

Remus no hace ruido cuando baja de la habitación. Son las escaleras con su crujir las que anuncian su venida y es allí cuando visualiza a Lily; sentada en el respaldo del sillón donde ojea los libros para entregar en Biblioteca, piensa en la tarea de Runas o tararea la canción muggle que le han pegado los chicos por escucharla desde el megáfono de Remus a volumen tan alto. Lily siempre tiene una sonrisa por las mañanas. Cambia la expresión de sus ojos a veces, pero nunca intenta preocupar a Remus ni arruinar el sopor que adquiere recién levantado. Ya una sonrisa ilumina su semblante incluso antes de mirarlo, como si anticipara el momento. No sabe porqué, pero Remus nunca ha encontrado a Lily con la mirada al frente de todas las veces que ha bajado; parece vacilar, cavilar en sus pensamientos, y la luz se aprovecha de regodearse en su rostro cuando lo levanta, llevando consigo las puntas de sus rizos, que se mueven al compás de su soltura.

- Buenos días, Remus.

Es imposible no responderle con la misma felicidad, incluso cuando el mundo se derrumbase alrededor.

- Buenos días, Lil.

Ella es la culpable del aroma a tostadas en las mañanas; bajan a pedir el desayuno a los elfos, en las cocinas, y traen todos los manjares a la Sala, para regodearse frente al fuego crepitante. Jugo de arándanos, tarta de frambuesas, tostadas con miel y pasteles de crema. Por siempre acompañados con café. A Lily le gusta con mucha leche y poco azúcar. Remus lo prefiere más leche que café, y le gusta relamerse los labios con el líquido profundamente endulzado que queda en el fondo.

Le pidió hace tiempo ya, que las mañanas sean suyas, a menos que alguno de los dos tuviera un compromiso, y lo dejó bien claro. _Si quieres dormir hasta tarde, hazlo. Pero por favor, cuando te pregunte la razón de que no viniste, no digas que te fuiste de parranda con Sirius; miénteme al menos_. Pero Lily sabe que incluso los días en los que sus amigos le arrastran a Honeydukes y Las Tres Escobas hasta horas impensables, parando en Zonco para renovar sus provisiones de bromas, Remus se presenta algo resacado a la cita de todas las mañanas, pero se presenta. Ojeras más oscuras de las que él tiene, y un cansancio despistado que le hace ver mínimamente gracioso. Lo hace por costumbre; gustan los rituales. Lily le hace quedar menos tiempo cuando se da cuenta.

- ¿Qué tal estás?

No sabe bien a que se refiere. Tienen bastantes cosas de que hablar. La cita del día anterior -Domingo- había sido cancelada por ambas partes… más bien; cuando Remus le fue a avisar a Lily que no podría ir, ella se adelantó diciéndole que habría de descansar porque iba a estar en la tarde ocupada con las tareas extras. Y ciertamente; se pasó casi todo el día en la biblioteca, a salvo de cuchicheos y molestias absurdas. Lo recuerda bien porque James estaba histérico tratando de buscar alguna excusa para aparecerse por allí. _Mejor busco una de las buenas; nadie va a creer que iría a estudiar un fin de semana. Bah, nadie me creería que iría a la biblioteca por estudiar. Nadie me creería de ir a la biblioteca._  
Remus suspira y contesta lento mientras deja pasar primero a Lily por el cuadro de Gryffindor.

- Pues… supongo que bien.

Lo que ella no sabe, es lo que ocurrió ese domingo en el colegio, sin el resguardo de las cuatro paredes de la biblioteca y los muchos estantes con libros. Lo que a Remus le preocupa pero sin darle demasiada importancia; aquello que, en cambio, toda la escuela se ha enterado y armó escándalo majestuoso sobre el tema.

Utilizan los pasadizos para llegar a las cocinas directamente, ya que los elfos encargados de terminar con la limpieza matutina arman un bullicio épico de excusas cuando los ven tan temprano, acostumbrados a la nula cantidad de alumnos por la mañana, antes de que toquen las campanas y estén corriendo por todos lados. Remus deberá acostumbrarse a algunos de ellos por este tiempo. Cuando es ojo de todos los nuevos chismes de Hogwarts.

Lily le sonríe, como sabiendo algo que él no. Caminan lento pero llegan rápido. El tiempo se les pasa pensando por dentro, mirando dentro de su cabeza y sabiendo que el otro podrá comprender lo que le sucede. Ayudar a Remus a comprender esta situación estúpida. Y es que no pensó que su noviazgo causaría tanto alboroto.

- Asumo que es… por Megan.

Megan Volecueu. Alumna de Gryffindor y compañera de Lily; conviven en el mismo cuarto y, a criterio de la pelirroja, es la que menos desorden tiene entre sus pertenencias. Hace un mes y un día que están saliendo; Remus no tenía temor a que se enteraran sus compañeros, sino que hubiera deseado poder evitar todo aquello que estaba soportando. Mira a Lily desalentado, preguntándose si ni siquiera en la tranquilidad de la biblioteca podrá mantenerse a salvo de los cotillas.

- Las paredes de la biblioteca tampoco son a prueba de chismes. Lo siento, Remus.

Vuelve a suspirar, cuando abre nuevamente la puerta; derrotado por el mismo tema, y agradeciendo internamente que Lily lo haya sacado a colación.

- No es por ella. Sino por todos los chismes que han armado con nosotros. ¿Crees que hasta dijeron que nos casamos?  
- Pues, escuché ese y otros más descabellados. Tengo que admitir que el que no me hayas invitado a tu boda me dolió un poco.

Lily solo ríe por lo bajo, acompañando la sonrisa sosegada de Remus, pero sabe cómo es el negocio de la patraña en el colegio; y que si alguna vez se ha dignado a saludar a James, ya están inventando que ese "¿Hace mucho frío hasta Hogsmade?" se puede tomar como una invitación a salir, o algo por el estilo. Entonces entiende cuando un chico que "nunca sale con nadie", irrumpe en los chismes de Hogwarts con un flamante noviazgo que no se había molestado en anunciar a los cuatro vientos; como, parece, suponen en la escuela que debe ser. Aquel detalle de tratar de esconder su relación con Megan, según las malas lenguas, hace que Remus sea la carnada más jugosa para alumnos aburridos en busca de armar historias. _Si hasta me estás sacando partido a mí, Lunático. Ahora parece que en vez de hablar de mí y de lo bueno que soy besando, por los pasillos hablan de que te vieron a beso limpio con Megan. _

Se guarda el recuerdo de de la noche anterior, al igual que promete dejar atrás la pregunta que quedó en su garganta de qué era exactamente "Beso limpio". Tal vez a Sirius no era la mejor persona con la que podría saldar su duda, si no quería terminar en un estudio completo de Los Besos y sus Clases; por Sirius Black.

En cambio, deja sopesar un poco su cabeza en los aromas que empieza a sentir. El calor que le viene de repente de los hornos prendidos desde madrugada, preparando toda clase de confites y masas para el desayuno. Los elfos parecen abstenerse a atenderlos con una fuerza sobrenatural. Lo hacen porque ellos mismos le dijeron hace tiempo ya que no querían estorbar en la cocina, y que, sin molestar a nadie, se servirían lo necesario sin pretender ser atendidos.

Pero Lily lo conoce y no cavila en el tema de entrada; primero suaviza la situación bromeando sobre el discurso de Dumbledore en la cena de anoche, donde preguntaba quién había puesto unos calzoncillos con el nombre de "Colagusano" en la parte delantera de su atril, dándose cuenta después de 8 minutos de sermón de que los alumnos se reían de eso y no de sus chistes. O tal vez puede que se rieran los de Gryffindor en la manera en que Peter escupió la leche por la nariz cuando se dio a conocer que eran suyos públicamente, de la boca misma de su querido amigo Black. _Por lo menos, con el rumor de Remus y Megan, ahora seré un blanco menos tentador para las bromas._

Lily ladea la cabeza y revolea los ojos, reprobando el comentario de Peter con un frunce de labios.

- Para qué tener enemigos con tus amigos, Remus.  
- No seas tan difícil. Nadie ha estado así y… tal vez no saben qué hacer.

No acota nada, por lo que él asume que está esperando a que continúe… o está demasiado concentrada en encontrar un muffin con la cereza perfecta en el tope.

- Peter… bueno, es Peter y nunca ha salido con una chica. Sirius es el opuesto; ha salido con tantas, que si llamara a algunas de ellas como parte de un noviazgo, sería un insulto al concepto. Y James… bueno, él simplemente…

Mira significativamente a su porte, deteniéndose en el rostro que esconden sus cabellos, desde esos centímetros que le lleva de altura, recientemente tenso. Lily sabe lo que va a decir, y Remus tan solo aguarda a que trate de cambiarle de tema con alguna acotación. Siempre le hace reír por dentro la forma en que se siente cuando no hablan de James.

- ¡Mira! ¡Este tiene dos cerezas arriba del glasé! -Le muestra el muffin y lo pone en una fuente apartada.

Remus sonríe y termina por lo bajo.

- James sigue tan enamorado como el primer día.

Lily vuelve a cambiar de tema. Cuando se trata de evitar conversaciones vanas sobre James, es cuando se interesa por todo lo demás del mundo. Tantea sobre cosas que siempre hablan; salidas a Hogsmade, los profesores y sus manías. Se distraen tanto que, cuando están saliendo de las cocinas con una bandeja bastante llena de dulces y masas, Remus se confunde a la elfa que cuida la puerta con Bobby, aquel que siempre les ofrecía pardas de cosas para llevarse. Lily no puede evitar reírse con ganas, y es esa sonrisa la que le aliviana la mañana a Remus, haciéndole placentero el volver a la sala común.

Se encuentran frente a la Dama Gorda, han llegado al séptimo piso y Lily de repente se ha olvidado la contraseña. Remus no puede creerlo y también deja que salga con lentitud una risa queda y acongojada. Casi se le caen de sus manos las dos tazas humeantes de café, cuando Lily le ofrece a la dama del cuadro un Muffin a cambio de que la deje entrar. Cree despertar a todo Gryffindor cuando, con la boca llena, el cuadro cede con un sí bastante particular.

- ¡Perof quem sea la úlftima vef!

Mientras Lily se queja, completamente indignada de la poca caridad de su compañero _¡Le tuve que dar el que tenía dos cerezas, Remus!_, el aludido se sienta en el sillón, apoyando las dos tazas en la mesa ratona frente a la chimenea. Son risas quedas las que se escuchan ya, mientras van suavizando la atmósfera ayudados de pasteles con crema y tostadas con miel. A Remus le gustan especialmente las últimas. A Lily le gusta verlo tratar de no ensuciarse con el dulce.

Terminan aquellos bocados y se recuestan en el sillón, uno de cada brazo. Lily toma la taza con las dos manos, calentándose las palmas con la cálida porcelana. Remus siempre lleva la palma de las manos calientes, por lo que toma el jarro del asa, y aspira el aroma con lentitud. Lily frunce los labios y sopla. Se ha formado un silencio tranquilo, que espera paciente a que lo irrumpan con charlas pendientes. No es incómodo, solo es ansioso. El Gryffindor rezagado y con los párpados caídos es el que da el primer sorbo. La pelirroja aprovecha.

- Entonces… ¿Qué es realmente lo que ha sucedido? ¿Quieres contarme?

Tardó impensables momentos en ganarse la confianza de Remus, e incluso a veces se siente de ese modo tan feliz que él le provoca al saber que confía. Sonría de lado y oculta su rostro tomando un poco de aquella bebida caliente entre sus manos. Remus suspira y siente la garganta caliente. Supone que atrasarlo será tan solo por vanidad. Nunca ha sido vanidoso.

- Es… complicado.

No es una excusa, es una preliminar. Cuando Lily lo reconoce, espera. Es entonces cuando Remus le cuenta todo. Le expone lo que Lily ya sabe.

- Ya sabes que… llevo saliendo un mes con Megan y… ayer más bien, era un mes. Hoy ya es un mes y un día, pero da igual. El punto es que, no pretendía esconderlo. Tan solo, nunca pensé que debería presentarle mi noviazgo a toda la escuela. - se pasa la mano por la frente, como abatido - No pensé que Megan haría tanto escándalo por esto.

Porque cuando supo eso, quiso mostrarse más que antes. Le pidió ir de la mano juntos por el colegio, cosa que a Remus no le molestaba, pero le hacía sentir un poco incómodo el hecho de hacer las mismas cosas que todas las parejas de noviazgos insulsos. A Remus le gusta lo íntimo, los rituales propios y las nuevas costumbres. Se sentía bien con Megan, pero no sabía realmente si él era para ella. Eso le hacía sentir que todos sus pensamientos sobre ella eran inciertos.

- Ella también está nerviosa, te lo aseguro.

La encontró en la biblioteca mirándolos de reojo, e incluso Megan le ha preguntado alguna vez en el dormitorio, a escondidas, si Remus era el tipo de chico que le gustaría salir con alguien como ella. Si quieres pedírselo, hazlo, Megan. Remus es el tipo de chico que le gusta la valentía. Exactamente, recuerda, hace poco más de un mes.

- Pero… Meg parece tan segura de sí misma. Es alegre, de otra manera. Parece feliz y sin complicaciones por momentos, cuando al otro tiene un porte intranquilo. Como si a veces dudara…

Lily mira profundo a los ojos de Remus, mientras él los hunde en las llamas de la chimenea. Toman un trago de café al mismo tiempo y sienten la calidez recorrerle hasta el pecho, bajando por la garganta.

Hay algo que Lily detesta de James. Pero si no tendría que ser tan odioso, pesado y enfermizamente cautivante... _arrogante, Lily. Es arrogante_. Tal vez le confesaría lo que puede ver en él a veces; lo que la deja pendiente de sus ojos cada vez que le corresponde un saludo, o alguna vez que le ha regalado secretamente una sonrisa.  
Una luz, una pequeña chispa en el rostro de James. En los ojos. Su mirada parece brillar ante ella, detrás de las gafas; lo mira encantado de verdad, como si su felicidad fuera todo lo que necesitara para estar radiante. Lo diferencia de los días en los que no la ve en absoluto, y es suficiente para recomponer su semblante luego de una mala noticia. Lily admitiría, si la pusieran bajo elementos de tortura, que esa mirada le ablanda el corazón, y lo hace latir un poco más fuerte.

Luego de pensar en ello, Lily mira fijo a los ojos de Remus y busca. Debería de encontrar una chispa, un sentimiento diferente, algo que desiguale su mirada de aquella de todos los días. Se supone que las personas que amamos deben causar eso.

No duda un segundo, porque ni siquiera piensa en lo que está haciendo. En un momento, Lily parece cambiar por dentro; volver a esa tierna edad de 5 años, en donde las preguntas inocentes a sus padres sobre las cosas _mágicas _que ella solía ver, eran de la más pura sinceridad e ingenuidad. Se agacha frente a él, encorva su espalda para quedar con los rostros a la misma altura, y le llama la atención con sus movimientos. Cara a cara, a Remus se le llena la imaginación de niebla, sintiéndose víctima de un examen más que íntimo. Siente que Lily puede leer su mente, ver a su corazón, y vacilar en su alma.

- ¿Realmente la quieres?

Reacciona mirándola a los ojos de vuelta y examina a esa niña que no conoció, pero de todos modos puede decir qué tan pura era su mirada cuando hacía aquellas preguntas desde el auge de su infancia. Remus conoce a la Lily que está entrando en la madurez, aquella que le sabe hasta su última costumbre y sus variados, delicados y puntuales gustos; esa persona que nunca le ha dejado desde que le prometió su amistad. Sabe que lo pregunta con pura ingenuidad, con la más nítida inocencia.

Baja la mirada a su taza de café, y se confunden sus pensamientos mientras observa el humo subir hacia su cara. Cree que tendría que usar los labios que tiene entreabiertos, o mejor, que las palabras deberían salir por sí solas. Desearía decirle que a veces se siente incómodo con todo este asunto de estar de novio… Podría confesarle que le tiemblan las manos cuando sabe que se encontrará con Megan, la manera ansiosa como se siente cuando están juntos, y no sabe bien si aquello es bueno o malo.

- Sé que me quiere. - Una pausa deliberada. Un suspiro profundo desde dentro que arrastra la sinceridad hacia fuera. - Pero, a veces… suelo concebir una extraña sensación. Que no soy lo suficiente para ella. Que de seguro habrá alguien mejor, siempre, capaz de hacerla más feliz de lo que ella dice yo le hago.

Remus no cree que sea Megan la que le hace sentir incómodo. Sabe que su corazón, tal vez, quiere decirle a Lily más sinceridades de las que se permite demostrar por su forma de ser. Se conoce lo bastante a sí mismo para saber que su interior encierra más que un lobo, que tiene ocasión de salir cada Luna Llena; hay sentimientos que no demuestra en ninguna de las facetas del satélite.

- No me has respondido, Remus.

Se anima a mirar a los ojos de Lily cuando vuelve a responderle. La voz de Remus suena diferente. Se deja ver. Es un pensamiento tal y como lo siente; son palabras transparentes, dejan ver dentro de aquella alma dañada. Su compañera ha aprendido con el tiempo a lograr eso.

- La quiero. Pero querría darle algo más que simplemente… yo.

Lily le sostiene la mirada con fuerza. Hay algo que quieren revelar sus ojos pero Remus no puede llegar a entenderlo. Quiere que hable, que le explique aquello que no puede notar, que le consuele con las palabras justas, como ella sabe hacerlo. Necesita de aquella Lily que ríe por las tardes haciéndole sentir mejor luego de una clase tensa, o la que le acompaña en las cenas cuando sabe lo que sucederá en la noche con la Luna.

Su compañera le sonríe de medio lado cuando finalmente da con una explicación lo bastante acertada a lo que expresan sus pupilas verdes. Remus tiene un nudo en el estómago.

- De todas las cosas que podrías prometerme, de todos los momentos que pasamos y que de seguro ocurrirán. Pues; si yo fuera ella… lo único que querría, sería a ti.

Sostienen las miradas un momento. Lily sonríe y se recuesta de nuevo en el sofá, sorbiendo el café entre sus manos. Remus mantiene sus ojos en el lugar donde estaba. Lily está tan tranquila luego de decirle tales palabras, que se siente estúpidamente sorprendido. No es lo que dice, sino cómo lo hace; con una naturalidad tan adorable que impacta, hace sentirle cálido por dentro.

Si Remus pudiera, le diría que también la quiere. Que desde que la conoció, lentamente se ha acostumbrado a tenerla a su lado. Que sería diferente, que cambiaría un poco su rutina el que ella no estuviese allí, a sabiendas de que puede contar con ella cuando quiera. No se ha cansado de decirlo. Remus siente que su pecho vuelve a sentir calor, una sensación sosegada. Le recorre la garganta y baja un poco hacia su estómago.

Se recuesta al lado de Lily, y sorbe el café cuando ha confirmado que es ella, sobre su hombro, la razón que le hace sentir cálido por dentro.


End file.
